overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Manga Chapter 43
This is the forty-third chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary Sebas Tian states to the deceased, Davernoch, that his title as Undead King is impudent as only one person deserves that title. The remaining members of Six Arms are shocked at the immediate death of their comrade. Edström is the first to react, calling forth several scimitars. Her attack fails as Sebas Tian decapitates her but praises her fighting spirit. Malmvist and Peshurian then attempt to rush at him together. Peshurian attempts to use Cutter, while Malmvist uses Rose Thorn to strike at the butler. Sebas Tian easily catches, Peshurian's Urumi and Malmvist's blade, which he bends. Sebas Tian asks Peshurian if this attack can cut through space, before stating it's his turn. Inside Eight Fingers' base, Climb uses Bell of Open Lock on a cell door containing Tuare. Brain notices something to be wrong with the girl but brushes it off when Climb asks. Sebas Tian has massacred the Six Arms members. He comments to himself that he would have settled the fight in five seconds had it not been for Peshurian's so-called Cutter arousing his caution. Still, a voice calls to him that he did eliminate them in twenty seconds. Sebas Tian turns to the voice, revealing Solution watching from a balcony of the base. He orders the battle maid to capture the remaining minions of Eight Fingers with minimal casualties. Turning to the rest of the henchmen around him, he gives menacing glare stating it will take ten seconds to deal with them. Lockmeier leads the rescue team as they dash through the passageways until he notices something. The thief is suddenly blown back into Brain who catches him. Zero, the leader of Six Arms and the Executive of the Security Department emerges from the darkness. While annoyed that they got into the base this far, he recognizes Brain. Accessing the swordsman's ability he notes that there are no openings and muses that he should forgive Succulent for losing to Brain. Climb tends to Lockmier, who was injured from the punch delivered by Zero. Lockmier is shocked at the amount of strength the thug possesses. Zero offers to spare Brain, as he recognizes his superb sword skills, but only if he begs and swears to be his subordinate. Brain asks if the job pays well, amusing Zero as the latter believes he should be more focused on groveling than monetary gain. Brain takes it that Zero means he can't pay, insulting the Six Arms leader. Climb and Lockmier watches the two exchange words from the sidelines, to which the former notices Tuare standing behind Brain. Zero sees that the talk was to buy those behind Brain some time and demands an answer from the swordsman. Brain responds in drawing his Katana. Zero complies, taking a fighting stance with his fists. Brains state that he will be his opponent and tells Climb to take care of the opponent at the rear. Almost immediately Lockmier throws a dart at Tuare who dodges the projectile. 'Tuare' states that they saw through her disguise. Climb recognizing the voice to be Succulent. Brain deduced that it was the fencer when they came and rescued 'Tuare' and knew that the Illusionist was attempting to attack him from behind while he was preoccupied with Zero. Seeing his ruse over, Succulent cancels the illusion, revealing his true face, though otherwise still dressed in Tuare's maid outfit. Climb realizes Eight Fingers was released from prison thanks to their influence. Succulent and Climb prepare to duel which Lockmier supporting from behind. The illusionist creates multiple copies of himself, but the effect is canceled thanks to the thief who uses Powder of Will O' Wisp. The powder exposes the real Succulent and Climb begins his attack. Succulent manages to dodge but is now forced to contend with two opponents. Brain and Zero clash against one another, Zero countering Brain's sword blows with his bare arms. After dodging a blow that punches a hole in a wall, Brain understands that Zero is a Monk and estimates his strength to pierce even mythirl and orichalcum. Zero praises the warrior for lasting this long against him, a feat that no one has done before. Brain likewises compliments Zero, commenting that he is the second time to see a monk of his level. Interested, Zero is surprised to learn there is a monk of his level. Brain tells him that the man is coming after he finishes of Six Arms, though Zero doubts that will be possible. Nevertheless, Brain is confident that his friend will defeat them. Back to the other duel, Climb and Succulent are exchanging sword blows. Lockmier throws an alchemical solution that releases a gas that distracts the fencer long enough for Climb to attack. Jumping above he brings his sword down above his opponent's head only for it to be blocked. Annoyed at the boy using the same move from his previous duel, Succulent is brought down with a kick to the groin and finished with a sword swipe by Climb. Brain sees that Climb has defeated his opponent and then turns his attention back to Zero. Brain prepares his Martial Arts's skill, but Zero sees through it and deduces that it only works if he enters Brain sword field. However he decides to attack at a range using his monk class. Brain confesses he has no long-range attacks which disappoints the monk. He declares that he will kill Brain and then slay Gazef Stronoff to prove he is the strongest man in the Kingdom. His opponent is unfazed by Zero's declaration and asks him to get hurry it. Annoyed by his foe's stupidity Zero prepares to launch his attack just as Sebas Tian enters the scene. Major Events * Sebas Tian kills Davernoch, Edström, Peshurian and Malmvist. * Climb, Brain Unglaus and Lockmeier face off against Zero and Succulent. Character Appearances In Order of Appearance * Sebas Tian * Edström * Malmvist * Peshurian * Climb * Brain Unglaus * Lockmeier * Succulent (Disguised) * Solution Epsilon * Zero New Characters * No new characters were introduced during this chapter. Abilities Used Spells/Skills: * Void Cutter Martial Arts: * Limit Breaker: Mind Known Locations * E-Rantel Chapter Notes * This chapter first appears in Monthly Comp Ace January 2019 Issue. * The scene where Sebas kills Peshurian and Malmvist is skipped. * Brain asks if it pays well to be Zero subordinate then draws his sword while in the anime and novel he simply stays silent. Navigation pl:Rozdział 43 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters